Shipping:SpecialJewelShipping
---- SpecialJewelShipping (Japanese: シルクリ ShiruKuri) is the belief that and belong in a romantic relationship. It is often considered as the rival Ship of MangaQuestShipping. Evidence *''Round 146, Lively Lugia (Part 1)'' **In the midst of the raging waters in the Whirl Islands, Silver goes to help Crystal in the boat. He reaches to Crystal first before , much to the latter's dismay. *''Round 147, Lively Lugia (Part 2)'' **When Gold gets knocked overboard, Silver throws him a rope. Together with Crystal, he tries to pull Gold to safety. *''Round 149, Curious Kingdra'' ** As Crystal shows the Pokédex tracking system to Gold and Silver, they remain silent. Many believe that Silver doesn't want to look bad or ignorant in front of Crystal. **When Silver takes to the air on his , intending to leave, Crystal becomes agitated and asks where he is going. Upon hearing his answer, she yells after him that he shouldn't go after the person who attacked himself, and should instead discuss the matter with the professors first. Gold intervenes and says that they should let him go, and after he does, Crystal stares after him with a worried expression. *''Round 180, The Last Battle XIV'' **During the final battle at Ilex Forest, Silver and Crystal discover that Gold is trapped in the shrine. Silver tries to reach for Gold, and Crystal tells him to be careful. **In the final battle, Gold reveals his reason for fighting and is glad to have met Crystal and Silver. He even holds their hands with the feathers of and . When Gold sets off, Silver and Crystal are seen with their hands together holding the feathers. **Crystal defends Silver from for the theft he committed. Although a little relieved, Silver tells her that he's fine with it and he will not regret his actions no matter what kind punishment he receives. *As Crystal and Silver interact more often than Crystal and Gold do in this chapter, it can be said that this chapter is centered more around SpecialJewelShipping than MangaQuestShipping. *''Round 447, Fortunately for Feraligatr'' **When Eusine is attacked with stones by three children who mistook him for a Pokémon, Crystal arrives on the scene and makes them apologize. Upon noticing each other, both express their shock, as if they did not expect to see the other at the Johto Safari Zone. *''Round 448, Pleased as Punch With Parasect **While traveling to Ecruteak City, Crystal sets about making several calls on her Pokégear to various people. It has been noted that as she does so, Silver constantly stares at her, even though he has never shown that level of interest in her before. **When Silver queries the meaning of the acronym "R.I.F.", Crystal immediately tells him that it stands for "Report, Inform, Feedback", and proceeds to say, "It's reassuring to let people you trust know what's happening to you right now." Then, upon realizing that she has a spare one, she has her Bonee lend it to him, but Silver is quick to reject it, his reason being that he doesn't want to bother her. This causes her to exclaim that given his current condition, she can't leave him alone. Silver is left speechless, and his expression looks torn. Shortly after, he clutches his arm in agony, and Crystal cries out in concern. She even has her Parasee use its spores to stop the pain and counter the poison. He looks down and mutters an apology for troubling her, which Crystal quickly brushes off by saying, "Don't worry about it. We're friends, right?" ***This entire interaction above can be interpreted two ways. One, which SpecialJewelShippers tend to lean more toward, is that Crystal truly cares for Silver and trusts him (based on what she said about R.I.F.), and Silver does return that feeling, but is torn between his pride and need of help. The other, which anti-SpecialJewelShippers use as a basis to argue with, is that since Crystal herself stated that she and Silver are friends, it is likely that she does not have any romantic feelings for him; also, like ViridianShipping, it is merely her nature to be kind toward others. **Crystal admits that although she has been taught not to give up on a job before it's done, she skipped out on the field trip just to join Silver. She has not done anything similar to this before with Gold, to the dismay of MangaQuestShippers. **While on the subject of stopping Team Rocket, Crystal makes a passionate speech about how they should protect the world and the future so that even kids struggling to find their hopes and dreams will be able to find what they want to live for. Possibly remembering his dark past as a kidnap victim of the Masked Man, Silver smiles slightly and resumes staring at her. Mistaking his apparent interest in her to be her new outfit, Crystal instantly blushes and becomes flustered, screaming that the outfit doesn't suit her at all and going on the complain about how weird her mother is, all while Silver tries to tell her that that wasn't what he meant. As Crystal is usually calm and composed, this out-of-character rant implies that she cares strongly about what he thinks of her. ***After this rather awkward scene, Silver and Crystal are next seen standing further apart in front of the Bell Tower. **Upon getting closer to Ecruteak City, Silver and Crystal are attacked by an . After he is paralyzed by its move , Crystal quickly rushes to his aid. She then lures the enemy away so that he can go on to Ecruteak, knowing that Silver will be fine and can free himself on his own. This again demonstrates how much Crystal trusts him. **Silver evaluates the strength of a Team Rocket Executive, Ariana. After realizing just how powerful she is, he knows that he can't leave Crystal alone against such an enemy, even deciding to give the plates to her so that she can escape instead of him, implying that he cares for her wellbeing more than his own. However, some may argue that this is merely Silver's nature, and that he always puts himself after others. *''Round 449, Raising the Stakes with Rhyperior'' **After realizing just how powerful the plates are, Silver escapes the scene and leaves Crystal alone to handle the battle, while he heads on to Ecruteak. This could mean that he trusts Crystal to be victorious, although some may interpret it as him caring more about the plates than her. **When Ariana suggests that Silver abandoned Crystal, probably to taunt her into giving in, Crystal flies into a rage and insists that Silver didn't abandon her. *''Round 454, All About Arceus III'' **While on his way to Gold, Silver encounters an unconscious Crystal draped over a tree branch, and cries out her name in shock. He quickly rushes to her aid, yelling, "Can you hear me?!" Silver breaks away from his detached exterior long enough to express his concern for her, apologizing and blaming himself for her injuries. When Crystal blames herself for not being able to capture , Silver reassures her that it wasn't her fault and thanks her for drawing Team Rocket's attention, allowing him to find all of the plates. He then helps her up and they fly away together on his . ***Many believe that Silver is especially gentlemanly toward Crystal in this scene, as he allows Crystal to ride atop his Honchkrow while he holds onto its foot and dangles from the bottom. Also, this is not the first time Silver has expressed concern for her. *''Round 455, All About Arceus IV'' **When Silver mutters that his deductions were correct, Crystal cries, "Then why did you just give (the plates) to them?" and instead of blaming Silver, she turns around and chides Gold for telling him to do it. This implies that she believes that Silver would not have done that if it weren't for Gold's instruction. *''Round 456, All About Arceus V'' **When Silver is on the verge of sacrificing himself, Crystal panics and screams his name, while the usually emotional Gold remains calm. **It is revealed that Silver applied what Crystal taught him about "R.I.F." by passing the Poké Ball containing his Feraligatr to Gold, instructing them to use the Ultimate Moves while he distracts Team Rocket. Name origin The name is derived from the fact that they are named after special jewels, 'Silver' and 'Crystal' respectively. Alternate names *'SilverCrystallineShipping' - An unofficial, rarely used term, combining Silver's name and the word crystalline, which means 'having a structure and form of a crystal', in reference to Crystal's name. It could also be a reference to Silver being as clear as crystal when around Crystal, though this second interpretation is unlikely, as he still acts distant around her. *'ShiruKuri' - The original (Japanese) term for the ship, using the standard Japanese naming method of combining the first 2 characters from each characters name, starting with the dominant character. Trivia *On the information page of Volume 42 that recaps on the events of the previous volume, Silver and Crystal are shown to be standing next to each other, considerably far away from Gold. This could be a reference to their current situation, though some fans assume it is a subtle SpecialJewelShipping hint.